Call me maybe
by d'Rythem24
Summary: Akashi sudah tau bahwa si pemilik nomor yang-tak-mau-mengakui-identitasnya dan sudah menghubunginya itu Furihata Kouki. lalu apa yang akan dirinya lakukan sampai-sampai mengunjungi sekolah tempat Furihata bersekolah...? Furihata ketakutan setengah mati. Sekuel of my fanfiction: Wrong number...?


**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadayoshi.**

**.**  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>

**Call me maybe **_sekuel of_** Wrong Number...? **by** d'Rythem24.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: _Dikarenakan beberapa reader ada yang meminta review, akhirnya saya membuat sekuel dari fansiksi saya yang berjudul: Wrong Number...?_  
><em>Bisa dilihat di list story milikku kok kalau belum baca. <em>_***tunjuk My Stories***_  
><em>Semoga ini memenuhi sekuel yang diharapkan...<em>

**.Happy Reading.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Beep! Beep! <em>**

Furihata Kouki berkedik, menoleh ke kiri dimana ponsel miliknya mengerjap—berdering dan juga bergetar pertanda ada panggilan masuk. Masih mengunyah, sumpit yang dipegangnya ia letakan dulu di atas kotak bekalnya, beralih untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang menghubunginya di saat jam makan siang seperti ini.

Flip ponselnya dibuka, seketika membuat Furihata menyemburkan makanan yang hampir ditelannya.

_'+81xxxx8804 is calling' _

_Glek. _

Furihata hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Tangannya mendadak gemetaran, dan keringat dingin sedikit demi sedikit mulai membasahi pelipisnya.

_'Ba-bagaimana ini?'_ batin si surai cokelat, tidak tenang.

Panggilan berakhir. Oh, _point guard_ penakut ini bersyukur sekali pada Sang Pencipta. Dan bicara soal panggilan, kenapa Akashi justru masih menghubunginya, padahal jelas-jelas Furihata sudah memalsukan identitasnya, kan?

**_Drrt! Drrt! _**

Ponsel yang masih digenggamnya bergetar, ada pesan masuk;

'**From: +81xxxx8804**

_Furihata Kouki?_'

Si penerima pesan mendapatkan sengatan luar biasa yang menjalar dari mata sampai ujung jempol kakinya. Tak hanya gemetaran dan berkeringat, kali ini wajahnya memucat dan degup jantungnya memacu dengan drastis.

_'Di-dia tau?_'

Dan sekarang, Furihata berpikir; '_Hidupku tak akan lama lagi, ya...?_'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Iris _aquamarine_ itu mengerjap, sedikit kernyitan didahinya terlihat ketika dirinya menangkap siluet seseorang yang rasanya dirinya kenali. Rambut merah magenta, selisih tinggi yang tak terpaut jauh darinya, dan juga jas seragam yang disampirkan di kedua sisi bahu.

"Akashi-kun?" alis Kuroko terangkat sebelah. Mau apa mantan Kapten basketnya berada di sekolahnya?

**_Drrt! Drrt! _**

Ponsel dalam saku celana Kuroko bergetar, yang segera dia ambil, dan kernyitan di dahinya menjadi tampak jelas begitu flipnya ia buka, menampilkan isi pesan—

'**From: Furihata-kun**.

_KUROKO!? AKASHI MAU MEMBUNUHKU! _  
><em>AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA? <em>  
><em>KENAPA HARUS HARI INI? <em>  
><em>PADAHAL MAKAN SIANGKU SAJA BELUM SEMPAT AKU HABISKAN!<em>'

—yang sungguh amat membuat Kuroko _sweatdrop_.

Kuroko menghela nafas. Menggeleng lemah, lalu melipat flip ponselnya tanpa mempedulikan pesan yang Furihata kirimkan padanya.

"Ayolah, kenapa kalian selalu mengingatku kalau sedang ada masalah?" gumam Kuroko kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Manik _heterochrome_-nya bergerak, meneliti satu-per-satu wajah para murid SMA Seirin yang memberinya pandangan heran. Mau apa orang asing yang asal-usulnya tidak jelas berada di sekolah mereka?

Akashi menunduk sebentar, melihat arahan GPS yang terpasang di ponselnya, dan menemukan titik merah yang dicarinya sudah dekat dengan titik hijau—yang tak lain merupakan posisinya sendiri.

"Oh, di atap sekolah ya?" dan setelah berucap demikian, sebuah seringaian muncul dari sudut bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Furihata menutup kotak bekalnya masih dengan tangan yang gemetaran. Ia menarik-keluarkan nafasnya berulang kali, berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Akashi tadi hanya mau mengetesku saja." desisnya mencoba menenangkan diri.

Manik cokelatnya terpejam perlahan, membiarkan hembus angin siang yang sejuk menerpa wajah dan helai kecokelatannya. Tiba-tiba saja, Furihata ingin tersenyum, dan—sudut bibirnya pun tertarik.

'_Aneh,_' Furihata pikir. Sekarang ini, perasaannya sedang kalut bukan?

Pintu menuju atap sekolah terbuka, setelah itu disusul langkah pelan yang mendekatinya, namun tak Furihata indahkan sama sekali. Masih tersenyum dan menikmati sejuknya angin, dia tak sadar kalau sudah ada seseorang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

Manik dwiwarna itu berputar jengah, kemudian Akashi menekan tombol panggil di ponsel yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Dan Furihata sukses berkedik begitu mendengar dering ponselnya. Matanya terbuka perlahan, tangannya bergerak bermaksud untuk mengambil ponsel yang berada di dekat pahanya. Tapi—

"Ah, jadi benar kau ya, Furihata Kouki?"

—mendengar suara berat dan terdengar merdu di dekatnya, tubuh Furihata membatu seketika. Matanya membelalak, dan mulutnya menganga.

Akashi mendudukan dirinya di samping Furihata, melirik bekal yang berada di antara mereka, setelah itu meletakannya di atas pangkuannya. Dibuka perlahan tutup bekalnya, membuat iris dwiwarnanya berkilauan begitu melihat menu makanan yang tersusun di dalamnya.

Sepertinya, Akashi mulai lapar...

"Apa kau sendiri yang memasaknya?" tanya Akashi, mulai memegang sumpit. "—_Ittadakimasu_!" selanjutnya, dia memakan menu makan siang Furihata dengan watadosnya.

Akashi menyantap telur gulung terlebih dahulu, mengunyahnya dan menggumam keenakan. Alhasil, Furihata _sweatdrop_ dalam posisi absurdnya.

"Aku habiskan ya? Kau sudah kenyang, kan?"  
>"Belum!"<p>

"Hah!" Furihata membekap mulutnya sendiri, refleks.

Sebelah alis Akashi terangkat, dan sekali lagi sumpitnya digerakan untuk menjepit telur gulung yang lalu ia arahkan ke mulut Furihata. Gantian, alis Furihata yang sekarang menukik bingung, apalagi mulutnya masih ia tutupi menggunakan telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Kau masih belum kenyang, kan? Ayo, buka mulutmu," titah Akashi.

Surai mereka bergerak-gerak disebabkan angin siang yang cukup kencang menerpa, seolah mewakili keterkejutan yang Furihata rasakan. Akashi tersenyum, membuat si surai cokelat merasakan hangat pada wajahnya secara mendadak.

Tangan itu turun perlahan-lahan, maniknya mengerjap-ngerjap, menatap antara Akashi dan juga telur gulung yang sang kapten Rakuzan sodorkan tepat di depan mulutnya.

"_I-ittadakimasu_!" Furihata berkata sambil mulai membuka mulutnya, bersiap melahap salah satu masakan buatannya sendiri itu, namun dengan tidak sopannya Akashi menarik dan malah memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

"Kau kira aku _baby-sitter_mu, hah? Siapa yang sudi menyuapimu?"

Mendengar komentar sang Emperor semata-mata membuat jiwa si pemilik nomor punggung 12 ini terguncang. Wajahnya memerah padam, kesal dan malu bercampur menjadi satu. Jangan salahkan Furihata, karena dia tidak tau kalau Akashi ternyata punya sisi jahil juga dibalik sosok menyeramkannya.

Sungguh sial.

"Oh, iya...?"  
>"Hm?"<br>"Ada keperluan apa kemarin kau menghubungiku?"

Terlonjak, Furihata sebisa mungkin menutupi kegugupannya. Ditambah manik _heterochrome_ yang menyeramkan itu mendelik tajam padanya.

"Err,... I-itu," Baiklah, kelihatan sekali kalau si Chihuahua ini gelagapan. "...a-aku benar-benar cuma iseng," jawab Furihata, tertunduk dalam. Ketakutan.  
>"Iseng?" nada penuh tanya itu merespon.<br>"I-iya. Ka-karena aku mengubah nomor belakang Kuroko menjadi no-nomormu, bahkan aku ti-tidak tau kalau nomor Kuroko lah yang aku edit, terlebih," Furihata meneguk ludahnya terlebih dulu, "...ternyata yang aku hubungi, malah nomormu."

'_Kalau tau itu nomormu, aku mana berani mendialnya,_' batin Furihata meneruskan.

Surai merah magenta itu tergerak-gerak, manggut-manggut mengerti. "Dan kau mengganti namamu menjadi Fukuoka Hatari sebagai alasan?" tanya Akashi sinis. Furihata kontan berjengit.  
>"A-ah...hahahaha..." tawa gugup itu keluar begitu saja. "...ma-maaf... Ha-habisnya aku takut," suara Furihata hampir tak dapat tertangkap.<br>"Hah? Apa kau bilang?"  
>"Aku minta maaf, oke? Bisakah kita tak membahas hal ini lagi?" ujar Furihata, mulai dongkol. Akashi terkekeh sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.<br>"Kau itu kekanakan sekali,"

**_Jleb!_**

Tidak Furihata sangka kalau tindakan penghilang bosannya yang sepele sungguh akan dianggap kekanak-kanakan.

"Tapi kau lumayan juga,... dari semua nomor yang ada di dunia, bisa-bisanya kau berakhir dengan menghubungi nomorku," jantung Furihata terpacu lebih cepat mendengar pernyataan itu. "...atau mungkin, karena—"  
>"Jangan mengambil kesimpulan seenaknya!" sela si cokelat cepat.<br>"Memangnya kau kira aku mau mengatakan apa tadi?"  
>"E-eh, itu," Furihata tertunduk lebih dalam. "...ma-maaf, aku—"<br>"Hhh, ternyata Tetsuya benar tentangmu,"  
>"Eh?" kepala tetunduk itu tegap seketika.<br>"Kau—" Akashi menoleh, "—takut padaku?"

Lagi, hilir angin menerpa mereka. Dan Furihata tak mampu mengajukan jawaban apapun. Akashi menghela nafasnya, diletakannya bekal itu ke bawah. Setelah itu ia berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa takut padaku, tapi aku minta maaf jika seandainya karakterku yang seperti ini tidak membuatmu nyaman ketika berada di dekatku," Akashi mengarahkan tatapannya tepat ke dalam manik cokelat Furihata, dan tersenyum. "...tapi jujur, aku senang kau menguhubungiku, meskipun kau hanya iseng." seusai berucap demikian, langkah Akashi mulai tergerak.

Furihata tak tau ingin mengutarakan apa sebagai jawaban, tetapi ada satu hal yang sangat ingin ia ketahui.

"E-eh, tu-tunggu!" langkah itu terhenti, tubuhnya berbalik menghadap seseorang yang baru saja menahannya.  
>"Ya? Ada apa?"<br>"Ke-kenapa kau bisa tau itu nomorku?"  
>"Ha?"<br>"Apa Kuroko yang memberitahumu?"  
>"Tetsuya? Pfft!"<br>"Eh?" Furihata tercengang heran melihat Akashi yang menahan tawanya.  
>"Tetsuya tak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini, sejak awal aku memang sudah menyimpan nomormu kok,"<br>"Ha-hah?!" sahutan keterkejutan memekik keras.  
>"Aku memiliki 2 ponsel, satu ponsel yang menyimpan nomormu, dan yang satunya lagi—" Akashi mengangkat ponsel yang tergenggam ditangan kirinya. "—nomor yang kau hubungi di ponsel ini,"<br>"..." tak ada yang mampu Furihata komentari.  
>"Aku harap—" ada jeda cukup panjang, manik heterochrome itu menggerling. "—kau mau menghubungiku lagi lain waktu, Kouki." dan setelah berkata begitu, sosok Akashi melanjutkan laju langkahnya sampai akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu atap yang masih Furihata tatap tanpa berkedip.<p>

Kemudian, bibir itu menyunggingkan senyuman. Ia manghembuskan nafas lega, sambil berucap pelan; "Pantas saja, aku merasa senang..."

'_Aku pasti...akan menguhungimu lagi, Akashi._'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

><p><em>Baiklah, hanya ini yang bisa saya buat...<em>  
><em>Aku harap tak akan ada yang meminta sekuel lagi QAQ" lambaikantangan_

Mind to review?


End file.
